harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Corban Yaxley
|krew = Czysta |różdżka = Nieznana |płeć = M |oczy = Niebieskie |włosy = Blond |rodzina = * Lysandra Yaxley |praca = Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin * Śmierciożercy * Rodzina Yaxley * Ministerstwo Magii ** Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów |aktor = Peter Mullan |tytuł = * Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów * Śmierciożerca |rasa = Człowiek |patronus = BrakŚmierciożercy nie posiadali patronusów. |dom = Slytherin |urodziny = Przed 1954 rokiem }} 'Corban Yaxley'Short Stories from Hogwarts of Power, Politics and Pesky Poltergeists - Rozdział 3 — czarodziej czystej krwi, który został jednym z najbardziej zasłużonych śmierciożerców. Służył Voldemortowi jako jeden ze szpiegów infiltrujących Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii. Wziął udział w bitwie na Wieży Astronomicznej i był jednym ze śmierciożerców, którzy widzieli śmierć Albusa Dumbledore'a. Kilka tygodni później przejął kontrolę nad Piusem Thicknesse'em za pomocą zaklęcia Imperius, co okazało się kluczowe podczas przejęcia Ministerstwa przez śmierciożerców. Był obecny na spotkaniu śmierciożerców w dworze Malfoya, na którym dostarczył informacji o dacie przeniesienia Harry'ego Pottera z Privet Drive 4, jednak zostały one zdementowane przez Severusa Snape'a. Po przejęciu władzy w Ministerstwie został członkiem Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków. Wziął udział w bitwie o Hogwart, podczas której został prawdopodobnie zabity lub pokonany i osadzony w Azkabanie. Biografia Wczesne życie Yaxley uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Szkołę ukończył z dobrymi ocenami. Później przyłączył się do śmierciożerców. Służba Voldemortowi do roku 1981 Yaxley był jednym z pierwszych zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta. Być może brał udział w zamordowaniu Marleny McKinnon. Gdy Voldemort zaginął, tak jak wielu innych śmierciożerców wyrzekł się swojego pana, pod pretekstem, że był kontrolowany zaklęciem Imperius i tym sposobem uniknął wtrącenia do Azkabanu. Po odrodzeniu Voldemorta, Yaxley powrócił w jego szeregi i wziął udział w drugiej wojnie czarodziejów. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic Yaxley pracował wtedy w Ministerstwie i prawdopodobnie zdążył tylko na sam koniec, aby się przekonać wraz z Knotem, że Voldemort powrócił. Później dołączył do śmierciożerców po raz drugi. Atak na Londyn Yaxley prawdopodobnie był jednym ze śmierciożerców (i popleczników Voldemorta), którzy zniszczyli most Millenium Bridge i porwali Garricka Ollivandera oraz Floriana Fortescue. Zrobił to razem z wilkołakiem Fenrirem Greybackiem i kilkoma innymi niezidentyfikowanymi śmierciożercami. Bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej mały|250px|Mroczny Znak widoczny nad Hogwartem podczas bitwy. W czerwcu 1997, wraz z grupą śmierciożerców przeszedł przez szafkę zniknięć u Borgina & Burkesa, dzięki czemu dostał się do Hogwartu. Na miejscu stanęli do walki z Aurorami broniącymi szkoły. Podczas starcia Yaxley, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow i Fenrir Greyback dostali się do wieży astronomicznej, blokując za sobą przejście za pomocą zaklęć. mały|lewo|Moment śmierci Dumbledore'a. Na miejscu zastali Draco Malfoya, który zdołał już rozbroić Dumbledore'a i celował właśnie w niego różdżką. Śmierciożercy popędzali chłopca by zabił dyrektora Hogwartu, ale on nie był w stanie. Zniecierpliwiony Fenrir Greyback uznał wtedy, że sam to zrobi, ale Corban przeszkodził mu odrzucając go zaklęciem. Wtedy na wieży pojawił się Severus Snape, który podszedł do Dumbledore'a i zabił go zaklęciem Avada KedavraHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), rozdział 27 (Wieża rozjarzona błyskawicami). Zaraz po tym śmierciożercy rozpocząli ucieczkę z zamku. Yaxley opuszczał szczyt wieży jako ostatni, jednak zanim zdołał wejść na schody ogłuszyło go zaklęcie Petrificus TotalusHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), rozdział 28 (Ucieczka Księcia). Rzucił je Harry Potter, który przez cały czas tam leżał pod peleryną-niewidką, unieruchomiony wcześniej przez Dumbledorea, ale zaklęcie przestało działać gdy dyrektor zginął. Później, gdy wieżę przeszukano przez aurorów, znaleziono ogłuszonego Yaxleya, który prawdopodobnie trafił do Azkabanu, który szybko udało mu się opuścić. Infiltracja Ministerstwa Kilka tygodni później Yaxley wykonując polecenia Voldemorta, rzucił na Piusa Thickesse zaklęcie Imperius, co stanowiło część planu przejęcia władzy w Ministerstwie. W międzyczasie Corban zdobył od Aurora Johna Dawlisha informacje, według którym Harry Potter miał być przeniesiony z Privet Drive 4 w dniu swoich siedemnastych urodzinHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 1 (Czarny Pan rośnie w siłę). Zebranie w Dworze Malfoyów mały|Yaxley i Severus przybywają do Dworu Malfoya. Yaxley później brał udział w Spotkaniu śmierciożerców w dworze Malfoyów. Gdy aportował się przed posiadłością pojawił się tam również Severus Snape. W pierwszej chwili celowali do siebie różdżkami, dopóki nie rozpoznali się nawzajem, powitali uściskiem dłoni i ruszyli w stronę dworu. Yaxley zagadnął Snape'a o to czy Czarny Pan go dobrze przyjmie, ale nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Nagle z żywopłotu usłyszał szeleszczenie i natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę, okazało się jednak, że to tylko jeden z pawi przechadzających się po ogrodzie. Corban skomentował tylko jak to Lucjusz lubi sobie dogadzać i ruszył dalej. Gdy weszli do środka zastali salon pełen Śmierciożerców. Voldemort osobiście ich powitał i wskazał miejsca Severusowi obok siebie, a Yaxleyowi przy Dołochowie. mały|lewo|Yaxley wśród zebranych Śmierciożerców w dworze. Od razu przeszli do rzeczy. Gdy Snape przekazał Voldemortowi datę przeniesienia Harry'ego, (według mistrza eliksirów miało odbyć się to w sobotę, cztery dni przed urodzinami Harry'ego), Yaxley zaprzeczył i opowiedział wersję Dawlisha. Jednak Severus wyjaśnił, że auror został podstawiony przez Zakon Feniksa, aby ich zmylić. Później Yaxley opowiedział o tym, że z wielkim trudem udało mu się rzucić zaklęcie Imperius na Piusa Thicknesse'a. Potem Voldemort opowiedział im o innych ważnych sprawach. Yaxley był również świadkiem zabójstwa Charity Burbage. Przejęcie Ministerstwa przez śmierciożerców mały|Przejęcie Ministerstwa Dnia 1 sierpnia Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour zostaje zamordowany, a jego stanowisko obejmuje Pius Thicknesse, śmierciożerca kontrolowany klątwą Imperius, co równoznaczne jest z przejęciem władzy w Ministerstwie przez Voldemorta. Później Yaxley dostaje stanowisko szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, jako że wcześniejszy człowiek obejmujący to stanowisko, właśnie Pius Thicknesse, został Ministrem. Przesłuchanie pani Cattermole mały|lewo|Przesłuchanie Mary Cattermole. Gdy Hermiona, Harry i Ron przebrali się za Mafaldę Hopkirk,Alberta Runcorna i Rega Cattermole'a, aby ukraść Dolores Umbridge Medalion Salazara Slytherina Yaxley podszedł do Rona (przebranego za Rega) i rozkazał mu, aby ten usunął deszcz z gabinetu śmierciożercy. Ron odpowiedział mu, żeby użył parasola, na co Yaxley odpowiedział, że gdyby to jego żona była oskarżona o bycie mugolaczką, a taki ważny urzędnik jak on zlecił mu zadanie, on by się zabrał do roboty. Potem poszedł sobie i na odchodnym rzucił, żeby Ron (Reg) na przyszłość wybierał sobie inne żony, nie szlamy. Był obecny na przesłuchaniu pani Cattermole, gdzie został oszołomiony przez Hermionę podszywającą się pod Mafaldę Hopkirk. Potem jednak wyzwolił się spod czaru i zaczął ścigać Harry'ego i Hermionę, do których później dołączył Ron. Gdy Harry, Hermiona i Ron się deportowali udało mu się złapać Hermionę za rękę i trafił z nimi na Grimmauld Place 12, ale trio uciekło mu ponowną deportacją, przy okazji został uderzony przez Hermionę zaklęciem Relashio, jednak udało mu się spowodować rozszczepienie się Rona. Po odkryciu kryjówki uciekinierów prawdopodobnie sprowadził tam innych śmierciożerców. Bitwa o Hogwart Podczas Bitwy o Hogwart Yaxley wraz z Dołohowem przeszukiwali Zakazany Las, aby znaleźć Pottera. Nie wiedzieli, że Harry był ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką i nieświadomie doprowadzili go na polanę, gdzie czekał na niego Voldemort. Potter ujawnił się i dał się zabić Czarnemu Panu, co wywołało radość wśród zgromadzonych tam śmierciożerców. Yaxley wrócił wraz ze śmierciożercami i Voldemortem do Hogwartu, gdzie ponownie wybuchła bitwa, w której został pokonany przez George'a Weasleya i Lee Jordana. Oszołomiony, nie mógł zobaczyć upadku swojego pana. Dalsze życie Jeśli przeżył Bitwę prawdopodobnie został wtrącony do Azkabanu. Relacje Z Voldemortem mały|70px|Lord Voldemort Relacje śmierciożercy z Voldemortem nigdy nie były bardzo napięte albo bardzo łagodne, Voldemort traktował Yaxleya jak zwykłego swojego poplecznika, jednak ten dostarczył Czarnemu Panu ważne informacje oraz pomógł mu przejąć Ministerstwo Magii. W nagrodę dostał wysoką posadę. W 1997 na jego polecenie skonfundował aurora Dawlisha, a potem według jego ideologii skazywał mugolaków. W takim razie można wywnioskować, że bezwzględnie słuchał się Voldemorta a wierzenia jego i Czarnego Pana pokrywały się. Z Dolores Umbridge mały|70px|Dolores Umbridge Yaxley był w stosunkowo dobrych stosunkach z Umbridge mimo, że nie była śmierciożercą, ale łączyły ich poglądy i oboje zajmowali wysokie stanowisko w Ministerstwie Magii. Po przejęciu władzy przez Voldemorta współpracowali jako członkowie Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków. Wspólnie wspierali propagandę według, której mugolacy nie są czarodziejami. Na jej podstawie skazali wielu czarodziejów z rodzin mugolskich. Z Piusem Thicknesse'em mały|70px|Pius Thicknesse Pius Thicknesse od lata 1997 roku był pod wpływem zaklęcia Imperius, które rzucił na niego Yaxley. Oznacza to, że Pius był pod całkowitą kontrolą śmierciożercy, co miało duże znaczenie podczas przejęcia władzy w Ministerstwie przez Voldemorta i później gdy Thicknesse został Ministrem Magii. Pius został zmuszony między innymi do wzięcia udziału w bitwie nad Little Whinging i bitwie o Hogwart po stronie śmierciożerców. Z mugolami i mugolakami Tak jak wszyscy inni śmierciożercy, Yaxley nienawidził mugoli i mugolaków, jednak ponieważ był ważnym urzędnikiem, mógł ich też skazywać. Przez to tylko pogorszył stosunki między tymi grupami społecznymi a nim. Jednym ze skazanych przez niego mugolaków jest Mary Cattermole. Z Antoninem Dołohowem mały|70px|Antonin Dołohow Dołohow i Yaxley byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, razem wybierali się na misje, razem patrolowali Zakazany Las w poszukiwaniu Pottera. Z innymi śmierciożercami Ze śmierciożercami utrzymywał dobre stosunki, był najlepszym przyjacielem Dołohowa. Wyjątek stanowił Snape – Yaxley i Mistrz Eliksirów rywalizowali ze sobą o względy Voldemorta. Jednak Yaxley nie miał przy Snapie żadnych szans. Z podwładnymi Według filmu i domysłów Yaxley traktował swoich pracowników jak niewolników. Jednak nikt nie miał odwagi mu się przeciwstawić, ponieważ zajmował wysoki urząd. Wygląd mały|150px|prawo|Yaxley na Pottermore. Corban był mężczyzną o prymitywnej, zwierzęcej twarzy. Wzrostem przerastał Severusa Snape'a. Ponieważ był śmierciożercą posiadał Mroczny Znak wypalony na lewym przedramieniu. Ubierał się także w szaty śmierciożerców, między innymi podczas bitwy na wieży astronomicznej. W trakcie pracy w Ministerstwie Magii nosił jednak szaty wyszywane złotymi nićmiHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 12 (Magia to potęga). Charakter Podobnie jak pozostali śmierciożercy, miał obsesję na punkcie czystości krwi. Bez wahania skazywał wszystkich mugolaków i półkrwi, mimo że tym drugim Voldemort pozwalał żyć. Był osobą dumną i ambitną. Zawsze starał się jak najbardziej przypodobać swojemu panu i pozostałym śmierciożercom. Zawsze trzymał się rozkazów, pokazał to na wieży astronomicznej, gdzie nie pozwolił Greybackowi zabić Dumbledore'a. Podczas jego kadencji w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa bardzo podkreślał swoją pozycję, ignorował, lub szantażował pracowników na niższym stanowisku. Potrafił jednak okazać szacunek innym czarodziejom, dla których czystość krwi jest równie ważna. Podobnie jak Lucjusz Malfoy uważał się za lepszego od innych. Galeria Yaxley rozdzka.JPG|Różdżka Yaxleya PossiblyYaxleyssss.jpg|W grze ,,Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" PossiblyYaxley.jpg|Yaxley w masce śmierciożercy YaxleyLego.png|W grze Lego Yaxleymm.jpg|Na przesłuchaniu Yaxleymanor.png|W dworze Malfoyów YaxleyDoloresPius.png Yaxley_4.png Ciekawostki * W filmowej adaptacji Księcia Półkrwi Yaxleya zagrał Johnpaul Castrianni, lecz usunięto sceny z jego udziałem. Ostatecznie śmierciożercę zagrał w Insygniach Śmierci Peter Mullan, natomiast Johnpaul Castrianni jedynie nieznanego z nazwiska śmierciożercę. * W grze Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Yaxley pojawił się gdy Harry walczył z zamaskowanym śmierciożercą. * Nie jest do końca jasne czy Yaxley zginął. W książce czytamy: „Zobaczył Harry Yaxleya powalonego na posadzkę przez George'a i Lee Jordana, (...)” Prawdopodobnie został jedynie oszołomiony i zesłany do Azkabanu. * Na podstawie filmowej rozmowy Yaxleya z panem Cattermole (Ronem Weasleyem) można przypuszczać, że miał on żonę – czarownicę czystej krwi. Jeżeli Yaxleyowie mieli dzieci, były one prawdopodobnie dużo starsze od Harry'ego Pottera, ponieważ nie było żadnej wzmianki na ich temat ani w książce, ani w filmie. * W wyciętej scenie z filmu Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza Yaxley odwiedza pusty dom Grangerów. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) Możliwe, że Yaxley to jeden z zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców, którzy wyszli z Szafki zniknięć. Choć mówi się, że to Alecto lub Amycus Carrow, prawdopodobne jest, że to jednak Yaxley. * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra)''Zamaskowany Yaxley pojawia się na wieży astronomicznej. * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (filmy) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Rodzina Yaxley Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy da:Yaxley de:Yaxley en:Corban Yaxley es:Yaxley fi:Yaxley fr:Corban Yaxley he:יאקסלי it:Yaxley nl:Jeegers no:Øxodd ru:Корбан Яксли sv:Yaxley uk:Якслі